


like the movies

by spooku



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Markipler - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/M, I'm proud of this, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, There's not much, awkward ethan, idk - Freeform, it's fluffy!!, just... kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooku/pseuds/spooku
Summary: You and Ethan are in the middle of an argument when you let a little secret slip.





	like the movies

**Author's Note:**

> aaa before any of this starts i would like to point out that i also post things on my tumblr, which is blue-days!!! so far i only have this story up buuuut i'm planning another one out as well so that should be up too!! thank you for reading in advance, please let me know if there's anything i could do to improve!!

“If I’m oh-so annoying, why do you even hang out with me?!” Ethan yelled, throwing his hands in the air. You rolled your eyes.

“Because I like you, for God’s sake!” You retorted, then widened your eyes at what you had just revealed.

Oh, God.

You immediately averted your eyes from Ethan, instead choosing to look at your feet. Of all times, of course you had to let it slip now. You felt your face heat up to the point you were sure you looked like a tomato and sucked in a deep breath.

“Wait, what?” You hear Ethan question, confusion laced in his voice. You swallowed.

“Nothing, never mind. Forget it.” You say, looking up at him for the first time. His eyes meet yours and you quickly dissipate the eye contact, instead choosing to look out a nearby window. A few moments passed and from your peripheral vision you see that he’s still staring at you.

With a burst of courage, you turn your body towards him and raise your eyebrows. “Why are you looking at me like that?” you ask, tapping your fingers against the side of your thigh.

Ethan doesn’t say anything, instead taking a few quick strides to reach you and once he does he grabs your arms, pulls you close, and presses his lips to yours.

You’re frozen.

Your eyes are open and you blink once, twice, unmoving, before Ethan pulls away, stepping back a foot or two. He looks unamused and embarrassed and you blink a few more times.

“What was that?” You ask, a little shocked. He huffs, his face reddening.

“You were s’posed to kiss back,” Ethan mumbles. “Like the movies.”

Your own face grows hot again and you snort, then cover your mouth as you start to giggle. The giggling turns into full laughter and before long you have to wipe your eyes free of tears. Ethan still looks embarrassed.

“No, I’m sorry, Ethan -” you start, a few chuckles cutting in, “it’s just that… you’re such a dork. It’s really something else.”

Ethan doesn’t seem to feel any better with your explanation. He glares at you for a second then rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that’s me.” he says sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest.

You shake your head and move closer to him, standing straight in front of him. “Okay, well, let’s try it again, maybe..?” You offer, raising an eyebrow in question. A smile slowly etches itself across your face.

You’re sure at this point the two of you both could be mistaken for cherries. You’re suddenly extremely grateful that no one else is around you.

Ethan nods and murmurs a quiet, “I’m okay with that,” before stepping closer to you, one of his hands on your waist while the other trails up to cup your face. Your lips are an inch and a half apart, and it’s so silent you can hear your heart beating through your ears, and now your lips are half an inch away from each other, and your mind is reeling, and-

You snort. Ethan pulls away again, with a sigh and a look that says “really?” on his face, but he doesn’t move his hands. You start giggling again and look at him, trying to calm yourself.

“I’m sorry, really, I just keep thinking-”

Before you can finish your sentence, Ethan’s kissing you again, without warning, but this time you return it. You’re stunned for a second, again, but find it in you to move. One of your hands goes to his arm and all you know is warmth, from your cheeks and Ethan’s lips and, hell, this is something you’ve been waiting to feel for a while.

The kiss ends far too soon for your liking but you let it go, relishing in the simple fact that it happened. You exhale when Ethan pulls away from you, not more than half a foot, and the two of you stand there, soaking in what happened, each other’s presence.

“Maybe… we can try it again? Just to make sure it’s really like the movies.” Ethan says quickly, eyes flickering from your eyes to your lips then back again.

You smile and nod, then lean in again.


End file.
